Howl's Moving Issues
by ChronoLyd
Summary: The turnip prince has issued a war, all for Sophie! The war won't end until Sophie is the prince's wife! What will happen? Howl is so sad! Much better than my dumb summary. Chapter five up! SxH
1. The Start of Something Bad

**HOWL'S MOVING EMOTIONS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Howl's Moving Castle Rights, or anything related to that. I'm just some bored fanfic writer who wishes I had something to do with Howl's Moving Castle, as it is a wonderful story.**

The Start of Something Bad

"Markl, could you please give Calcifer another log? He IS getting a bit dimmer..." Sophie Hatter said from the upstairs. Her and her "significant other", Howl the great wizard of the wastes were attempting to clean out a room for the both of them.

"Yeah, it's gettin' hard to breath! C'mon! It's like me cutting off your supply of air! Do a guy a favor!" Calcifer whined from the hearth.

"Okay, okay!" Markl cried from the backyard. With the new yard, rooms and space, Markl was always busy outside, either practicing his magic, or playing with Suliman's dog. It was a glorious life for a young boy.

"I don't know, Howl...That wallpaper looks better with...THIS carpet..." Sophie said upstairs, pointing at pictures in a book, Howl hovering over her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah, I see...You mean...THIS one?" Howl said, flicking his wrist. Just then, a new wallpaper and carpet appeared where the old one had just been spread.

"Yes...Although...THAT one DOES match the windows, but brown and red are dreadful together..." Sophie said nonchalantly, with her hand still on her chin, eyes glued to the book, her back leaning against Howl.

"Well, we could always change the window panes, and then--''

"Hey, come quick, look at it! You have to see, you have to see!" Markl skidded into their room, his face aglow with excitement, and slight worry.

Markl bounded down the stairs, almost tripping at the last step.

"Easy, Tiger!" Calcifer said, his eyes following the young and wreck less boy.

Sophie and Howl followed, only not running, just curiously walking towards the door where Markl was headed.

"See! See it! Look, look!" Markl said, turning back into the doorway, tugging on Sophie's dress.

Howl began to say, "Easy there, calm down...", but he was cut short by his mouth falling agape.

Sophie had the same expression on her face.

"Calcifer, get moving. 100 miles southeast, as far away from her as possible. We've got ourselves another war."

After notes: Eh, sorry, it is remarkebly short...But seriously, it took me five minutes to jot this down...XP...But don't worry, I'm going to try to get some more up tonight. 6/18/06

-Lydia


	2. Calcifer Consoles

**CHAPTER 2**

CALCIFER CONSOLES

"Howl...This is terrible...I...I...Will you have to--?" Sophie couldn't speak. The shock was too overwhelming. She knew what this meant. It meant that Howl would go back to war, and leave her for long amounts of time. She remembered about six months ago, when she had to put up with that. It was too painful, not knowing if her true love would return even half-alive that day. It burned a hole into her heart.

"I—I don't know, Sophie...It all depends...It just depends on how the war is progressing...And how serious it is...It could be Suliman. Or maybe the stupid kingdoms fighting over some waste of a lady...These wars are ridiculous..." Howl said, walking around, looking for potions and various items.

"So this means you are leaving...Howl...I know what will happen! You will become that thing again, and fight for some stupid cause...What does this have to do with you, anyway? You don't even know what the war is about! Howl...I don't want to lose you..." Sophie said, at first screaming, then whispering, grasping Howl's hands. "I—I love you too much to let you go..."

"Well I love all of you, but if you want to make it out of here alive, I'm going to need some help, or all this love will be crushed into the plains of the wastes...Markl, FIREWOOD!" Calcifer interrupted.

"I promise, I won't leave you...I love you, too, Sophie. More than words could ever say." Howl whispered, then kissing Sophie on the cheek, then breaking from her hands to help Calcifer. Sophie just stood by the stairs for a minute, thinking, 'I got the best man ever, and I love him, but how's come he is the hardest thing to keep safe?' After her blank staring and deep thoughts, she started helping Calcifer, by dumping in wood, and mentally preparing him for his gigantic rush out of the swerving bombs.

A few hours later, when Howl was taking his bath, and while Markl was out practicing his magic, Sophie sat on the stool in front of the hearth and talked to Calcifer.

"Sophie, I know this is hard for you..." Calcifer began to console. "But right now, Howl needs you the most. You are the best thing he's ever had, and he's not about to give you up. You really cheer him up, and now through this war, no matter how petty it could be to us, he'll need you the most of all..."

Sophie shrugged and nodded.

"I guess so, but why is it I love him so much and it just seems he always leaves me?"

Calcifer shook his flamed head. Well, it's not his fault. He has a lot on his plate. Being a wizard...Having so much to do with the royalty...Being involved with so much isn't so peaceful. You have really calmed him down, though. It seemed as though his endless running had finally ended."

"Well...I guess you are right...Oh, Calcifer, whatever would I do without you and your great knowledge?" Sophie ran over to hug him. but realizing he was fire, she just smiled and warmed her hands near him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get all mushy on me!" Calcifer said, roaring up his flames. "I'm a great...uh...FIRE DEMON! Uh...FEAR ME!"

Sophie just laughed.

"Oh, I'm, very scared! And what if the boogeyman comes out at night? Who will protect me then...Not the scary fire demon, he is very scary, as well..." Sophie laughed.

"I'm going to go talk to Howl. You just keep sparking and keep this thing moving!" Sophie said, laughing some more.

"Hey, you can't just barge in the bathroom when a guy's takin' a relaxin' bath! It's unkind! It's madness!" Calcifer said, turning his head to Sophie as she bounded up the steps.

"Oh, I'll knock..." Sophie said, and with a wink, she was gone.


	3. I Love You's, and the Sad Truth

**CHAPTER 3**

I Love You's and the Sad Truth

_Knock knock knock_

Sophie tapped on the door to the bathroom lightly. She heard soft gasping sobs from the bathroom.

"I'm sniff going to sniff be down in about sniff sniff ten m-minutes..." Howl said from the bath, trying to steady his voice in fear it might be Markl or the Witch. Surely being so insecure would throw both off. How could a master be so sad? It _was_ his duty to be the strong master, after all.

"It's just me." Sophie said, leaning against the door but pulling back on the knob so it was only open a crack, so he could hear her more clearly.

"Oh, well sniff I'll just be a little sniff longer. Sorry, uh, I have a cold..." Howl said, trying to straighten his voice a bit more, getting a better grip on his sobbing.

"I just wanted to come in to talk...It's not like I haven't seen..." Sophie cut herself off, opening the door enough so she could come in all the way.

Howl had his eyes buried in his hand, which was propped up by his arm, which leaned against the cold bathtub. He cried silently.

"Howl...I—What's wrong?" Sophie asked helplessly, wishing she could do something for the forlorn wizard.

"So—phie...sob I love you so sob much...I never want to lose you...But..." Howl said, pausing from a sudden outburst of tears.

"Howl...What is it? I love you, too...Just tell me, I'll understand..." Sophie said, still totally helpless, not liking where this was going.

"Sophie, do you remember the scarecrow, Turnip-Head?" Howl asked Sophie, sniveling again, knowing what he was going to say would cause many tears from both of them.

"Yes, what about the old bloke? He's the one who turned into the prince...Oh, poor little guy. I did turn him down..." Sophie said, her voice dying down, as she saw Howl mouth prepare to say the next thing.

"He caused the war. When he got back, he found his father dead, out of the shock of losing his son. So, the prince was hailed king. As first order of the new king, it was to find Miss Sophie Hatter, and bring her to him to wed him in the royal palace for you to be queen...And the orders were: 'Get Sophie, preferably with the wizard dead.'" Howl said, then just exploding into a fit of cries. When he opened his eyes to look at Sophie, his baby blue eyes were soiled by the bloodshot veins in his eyes, caused by profuse crying.

"I love you Sophie, and I'd die for you. Anything. I just want you to be with me..." Howl said, crying even harder.

Sophie ran over to the bathtub to comfort Howl. As shocked as she was, you couldn't tell, because she was too busy comforting her true love. She laid her head on the ridge of the bathtub (as uncomfortable as it was) and reached up and stroked his raven hair, which was dripping wet all over her good dress, although neither of them seemed to notice.

"Sophie, I don't know what to do with myself...Why aren't you worried about being Sophie-napped? It must be horrible..." Howl said, crying even harder, his tears and water making a puddle on Sophie's dress.

"I'm not worried about that, because I'm too busy caring about you. Don't worry, I can fight my way out of being stolen by that prince...I can't do that with you. Seeing you like this worries me more than the prince and the war, just because you are what matters the most." Sophie said, stroking his hair, his eyes smiling at her.

"Oh, Sophie. What would I do without you? I'd be a lost, messy old wizard looking for "love" in worthless blondes...You are so much better than everyone I've ever dated...They never mattered to me as much as you do. Never leave me, Sophie. I love you." Howl said, crying again.

"Oh, Howl, you poor thing. Stop those tears. There's nothing to cry about but how sad you make ME feel when you look like this, all sad and lonely. Did you know you look just as handsome even when you are sad like this?" Sophie said grinning and kissing the poor wizard on the lips, then grasping his hands. "All right, let's get you into some clothes, and then we'll go to bed. Mind if I have a sleepover in your bedroom tonight? My room DOES have a bit of a draft..." Sophie said smiling.

"Well...Let me think that one over..." Howl said, grinning playfully. "Hmm...Uh, YES."

"Thank you!" Sophie said. And like a love struck thirteen year old girl going home from her first real date, Sophie left the bathroom, her spirits lifted, as well as Howl's.


	4. Town

**CHAPTER 4**

Town

The next day, before Howl woke up, Sophie sat knitting in her room.

"This should make a nice sweater for Heen...Oh, and this would be a lovely quilt for Markl...Oh, and these mittens would suit the Witch just fine! And this scarf will be lovely for Howl...Wherever he goes, it must be cold, judging by the way he looks when he comes home, usually—'' Sophie was cut off.

"Calcifer, 138.5 miles northwest. These ships will clobber us if we don't run. Let's get going!" Howl shouted, bounding downstairs in his pajamas.

Sophie giggled, but not at the situation, just that the side of his gown was much too short, but she had not the heart to tell him at the moment.

"Markl, get inside here! Bring Heen, too! Try not to wake up the Witch!" Howl called to little Markl, who was outside gaping at the gigantic war ships that hovered near them.

A huge voice came from outside from a megaphone: _Great Wizard Howl! You are surrounded! Fighting is useless! You are being put under arrest! Hand over the lady at once!_

Sophie gasped and clutched Howl's arm.

"Arrested? Why?" Sophie asked, curiosity, fear and worry all clouding her young face.

"Only because they want me out of the picture so they can steal you without problems." Howl said, not removing his concentration from Calcifer.

Then Howl looked at Sophie and smiled, grabbing her hands and holding them in his.

"Don't even worry. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine. You'll be FINE. I won't let ANYONE touch you. I couldn't. I won't. You'll be safe." Howl said, sounding if he were just saying that to hear it, not being totally sure of his own words.

"Well, if you say so, then I believe you." Sophie said smiling. Then she kissed Howl on the lips, and they just stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Gross!" Calcifer and Markl said in unison. Heen just wheezed happily, hopping up and down.

"What's all the commotion out here?" The Witch said, wobbling out of her room. She stopped when she could see Howl and Sophie staring in love. "Ah, I see..." The Witch said, smiling, then sitting on the couch lighting a cigar.

Sophie coughed along with Markl, and Heen wheezed with distaste.

"Can't you go just one day without smoking one of those wretched things?" Sophie asked¸ sounding as if she were pleading other than questioning.

"No." The Witch answered shortly, still absorbed in her cigar. "It calms me in this huge mess."

"As you wish..." Sophie sighed, turning back to Howl, smiling a wide smile he'd never seen before.

"What?" Howl asked, totally and utterly confused by Sophie's odd body language.

"I just wanted you to know that I wish you the best, and I hope that you and Calcifer will do well in this mess." Sophie said, still grinning.

"Why are you saying this...Now?" Howl asked, still puzzled by the look on her face.

"Because I won't be around to see it. Right now, at least. I will be in town, buying a present. You will see." Sophie said, heading towards the door, turning the knob green to the flower shop in the town.

"Why are you leaving?" Markl asked, not hearing the conversation between Howl and Sophie.

"Because," answered Sophie. "I'm getting something that will lift everyone's spirits from the town. I'll be back in about an hour." Sophie finished, smiling at everyone, then grinning wider when Howl's eyes met hers.

"Bye bye, dear. And be safe. I fear that the town will be under attack as well." The Witch said, waving her pudgy hand.

With that, Sophie stepped out of the house and into the army ridden town.

After notes: Sorry, I haven't been able to write something after each chapter. I'm incredibly lazy, and it is a lot to type this much. Many thanks to all the people that have read! You are my inspiration, as well as the story itself. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow early morning. You all rock!


	5. Sophie's Surprise

**CHAPTER 5**

**Sophie's Surprise**

**Sheaori: I will try to make it flow better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle at all.**

Sophie gasped. The town was ruined. There were army men marching the streets, all looking for her.

"I hear they kill anyone who looks like the wizard, and capture everyone who looks like that girl. All about seventeen year old brunettes...Poor girls." Sophie overheard a man talking to his wife. She gasped and walked on. She was just there to buy a cake...Would she be hurt? What if they captured her and she never saw the face of her beloved Howl again. No. It was all too ghastly to even imagine.

"Hutt! Two three four..." She could hear the soldiers barking orders at each other. She just walked on, on the sidewalk to the bakery.

"Oh my, this is dreadful! I don't even know who the girl is and I fear for her! They say her name is Sophie..." A woman behind the counter was talking to another lady who was I the back room baking.

"Oh my! My sister's name was Sophie, but mummy called about a month or two ago and said that she was dead...Fell into the hands of the wizard, she did..." The other lady replied. The two stopped talking when they saw sight of Sophie.

"What can I do for you, Sweetie?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I-I'd like to buy a cake." Sophie said, her voice shaky. She'd recognize that anywhere. It was none other than her younger sister, Lettie.

"S—S—ophie!" Lettie's voice burst out the words. She wiped her hands on her apron and flew out of the back room and into her sister's arms. "Your...Your...Hair..." Lettie said, looking curiously at her eldest sister.

"Yes. I...Dyed it...And...I cut it...I mean, my friend did...Uh...Calci—I mean, Cal." Sophie said, trying not to leak too much information.

"Oh, this is your sister?" The lady asked, smiling. "What else did you want on your cake, dear?"

Sophie blinked.

"Uh—D'you think you could write something in icing on there for me?" Sophie asked, bashfully.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" The lady asked.

"Oh, probably a hat. My sister always WAS one for that little hat shop...Ugh, did you give that up?" Lettie asked.

"No, not a hat, and yes. I now work at a flower shop with my boyfriend. Which, could you put his name on the cake? H-O-W-L. Howl..." Sophie said, regretting what she had done.

Lettie's mouth dropped open, and the lady stopped at H.

"You...You...You mean--?" Lettie stopped to make a face. "Sophie I told you he was bad news, and you!" Lettie was close to tears.

"THE Howl? The heart stealing—." The lady began

"HE DOESN'T STEAL HEARTS! He loves me, and we are happy together! I've been with him for a little over six months, and YES! I'm the reason the war has started! Me! Don't tell ANYONE! Howl and I like being where we are! Together!" Sophie exploded, dropped the money on the table, grabbed the cake and left. "Good DAY!"

Sophie was so angry. She marched right back to the flower shop, but before she could get there, an old army man stopped her.

"Hey, good looking. You need help?" The man leaned against the entrance to the shop, just as another had done when she'd met Howl.

"No. I'm perfectly fine, but thank you for asking." She curtly answered, trying to push past him.

"That's a nice cake you've got. Who's it for? Boyfriend? I bet he doesn't deserve a cake." The man said, winking.

"Leave me ALONE!" Sophie exploded.

Just then, Howl came out of the shop.

"You'll be leaving, now. I think you've harassed my girlfriend enough. Now, leave, or I turn your little head into a nice mantle piece. Wouldn't that look nice in the shop, Anne?" Howl said winking at Sophie. She grinned.

"Yes. T'would suit the theme just fine." Sophie said, not as good at improvision as she thought.

Howl shoved the army man away with his magic, and pulled Sophie in the shop.

"Whew. That was close." Howl said, winking at Sophie. "Oh, cake...With my name on it! Sophie! You're so thoughtful!" Howl kissed Sophie and lifted the cake from her hands and put it on the table.

"I thought it would bring joy to us. It's for everyone, but I just wanted your name on it." Sophie said, smiling.

"Oohhh boy! Cake!" Markl said, running in from the courtyard. He attempted to poke his finger in the frosting.

"Ah ah ah!" Sophie scolded, tapping his finger. She paused when she saw Howl trying to do the same on the other side of Markl. They all just laughed.

So, in the time of despair, the odd family ate their cake. Afterwards, when Howl went to take his bath and when Sophie and the others went to bed, even Heen got a piece of the cake.


	6. Howl's Pain

**CHAPTER 6**

**Howl's Pain**

**Frosted Flake 19: Thank you for the review! I'll update:D **

**missamy831: Thank you tons! I'm glad you like it!**

**Icekitsune4ever: I'm glad you watched the movie and liked it. I want to read the book, but I just can't find a copy of the book...I'm too cheap and lazy for eBay, so that is out of the question. XP. Yeah, I'm one of THOSE people.**

_It was insane. There she stood, in front of it all. The bombs were blaring in front of her as Sophie Hatter watched a terrible sight. Her true love spiraled down from the sky, being hit by a bomb. He crashed down in front of her, his body bleeding, barely bleeding._

_She tried to call out, she really did, but the words caught in her tongue. She dropped before her lover, placing her head next to his, and then kissing him. Then, words squeaked by his stuck blood-dried lips._

"_Sopie...I...You..." Howl murmured. The gap between I and you was filled when Sophie said, "I love you...I love you, too..." She then clutched his hand. From up in the sky, laughter sounded all around. Women's laughter. Cruel laughter. _

It was about 2:00 a.m. Sophie sprung from her cozy bed.

Sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Just a dream..." She said, wiping her brow. She decided she couldn't fall back asleep, so she lit a candle and headed to Howl's room.

The old stairs creaked under her weight as she made her way up them. They stung her feet with their coldness, and she nearly woke up the Witch and Heen.

When she was in the hallway, right outside Howl's door, she shuddered. What if that dream was a prediction of the near future? What if Howl did really die in the war? She couldn't bare the thought, so she just opened the door slowly to Howl's dark bedroom.

Childish toys glinted in the candlelight. They look like what a young boy would like to play with, not a full grown wizard.

Sophie creaked over to his bed, the dim candle light illuminating his pale, angular face.

He looked like a grown-up, but he still had the heart of a child. It made her even more attracted to him, because people who are too serious can grow dull and boring. Being with Howl was an adventure every second.

Sophie sat down on his bed, and put a young hand on his cheek. She wanted to be with him, but every second would cause her more danger. It was so tough to be with a man so right, but so dangerous.

"Oh, Howl...Why do you come with all the extra dangers?" Sophie whispered to Howl, pulling a strand of hair from his face. It was then she noticed something different about him; there were tear streaks on his face.

Sophie was puzzled, so she just walked to the other side of the bed where there was ore room to lay, and she laid down next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Howl..." She smiled, but then seeing fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, she frowned and sighed. "Oh, Howl..."

"Sophie..." Howl said, still asleep. He seemed pained. It worried Sophie, so she leaned closer to the troubled wizard.

"Sophie...No! Sophie! No...no...no..." Howl cried in his sleep, and then sprung awake.

"Howl...You had a bad dream...What was it about?" Sophie asked, still stroking his face, a concerned look clouding her face.

"You were there...And a bomb hit and you were at the shop and I was in the fields and...Oh Sophie, I love you!" Howl said, still crying, hugging Sophie close to him. She put her head on his chest.

"I had the same dream...You were flying and a bomb hit and you were hit by it and you...You..." Sophie started crying.

"Oh, I hope these dreams won't turn out to be...Real..." Howl said, running his fingers through Sophie's hair.

"That would be dreadful..." Sophie said, sobbing. So, the two laid there, crying themselves to sleep, talking about their dreams and crying some more. It never ended until the morning.

**After Notes: Corny, lame, and not what I wanted...Next time it is like that, well, lets just say it'll be different...Suggestions, please! Eh, eh!**


	7. War

**CHAPTER 7**

**War is Among Us**

Sophie woke up, a tear puddle at her and Howl's head. Oddly enough, Howl was still there. It wasn't like him to sleep in like this.

"Howl?" Sophie asked softly, "spooning" his back. Her worry increased when he didn't answer.

Sophie looked over him. She gasped, and cupped her hand over her mouth.

Scales covered Howl's arm, and blood dripped from it onto the bed sheets and onto the floor.

"Howl!" Sophie gasped, trying to keep quiet. "You must've gone out to fight at late night..." Sophie said, still quiet. She tiptoed outside of the room, and searched for a dry rag.

"Morning, Sophie!" Markl, Calcifer, the Witch and Heen (who just wheezed) all said in unison.

"Mmh...Morning..." Sophie said, not paying attention to them, still running around worried, still looking for a towel. "Mmh...Got to find a towel..." Sophie murmured to herself.

"Here, Sophie!" Markl said, still brimming, handing her the towel.

"Mmh...Thanks..." Sophie said, rushing upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Calcifer asked Markl. "Doesn't she even realize it his her six month anniversary being at the castle?" Calcifer asked.

"I don't know...Maybe she is just playing with us..." Markl suggested, somewhat losing his hope of a big party.

"That's not like her, though..." The Witch said, mumbling to herself something about a late night disturbance.

"What?" Markl asked the Witch, snapping his head in her direction.

"Oh...Nothing..." The Witch said, acting like she'd said nothing at all.

"Tell me!" Markl insisted, stomping his foot on the floor. "I want to know what has happened to Sophie!"

The Witch looked taken aback.

"Okay, okay..." She reluctantly agreed. "Last night, I heard Sophie get up, at about two and go into Howl's room. I ignored it, but when I went to go to ask Sophie if she could fix me some warm milk, I heard she wasn't in her room yet, so I listened at the door, and-''

"That's horrible! You shouldn't do that!" Markl interrupted.

"Hush up, boy, I had my reasons!" The Witch said, snapping back at the young boy, whose eyes were so wide now, he was sure to listen.

"**ANY**way...I heard voices...TWO...Coming from Howl's room. I heard sobbing, both from a male and from a female, so both of them were crying. They said something about a dream, and losing each other. I wanted to barge in, but then I just heard them say something else about how much they love each other, and then they cried some more, and it lasted a long, long time. After that, I went back to bed when all I heard was constant sniveling and gasping cries."

"Is that all?" Markl asked the Witch.

"No, there's more." The Witch answered, clearing her throat.

"Okay, go on, then..." Calcifer and Markl said quite interested, but softly.

"Well, at about 3:30ish, maybe 4:00...I saw a figure come down from the stairs...It looked like Howl. He turned the door knob, and from the door, a red and black void opened. A war zone. About 6:00 a.m., just before we all woke up, Howl returned, as a horrible bird creature. Blood dripped from him. He slouched upstairs, and that's all I know." The Witch ended, folding her hands in her lap.

"Wow!" Markl said. "The war is becoming SERIOUS!"

"Yes, it is..." Calcifer said very soft.

Just then, right at that moment, they all turned their heads towards the staircase, as they heard a piercing scream break the sound barrier.


End file.
